Esperaré
by Arwen-chan
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL... song-fic.... Leanlo! (g&h)
1. Default Chapter

Dedicado especialemente a mi amiga Anvi Snape... tu sabes porque.... si no lo entenderas al terminar de leerlo.  
  
Esperaré  
  
"Esperaré a que sientas lo mismo que yo, a que a luna la mires del mismo color. Esperaré que adivines mis versos de amor, a que en mis brazos encuentres calor."  
  
Sentada en la biblioteca se encontraba la más chica de los Weasley, tratanto de concentrarse en su libro de Adivinación, pero no podía.. cuatro mesas más adelantes se encontraba su amor platonico tan absorto en su libro que no se daba cuenta de la intensa mirada castaña de la pelirroja. La noche había llegado y ella simplemente se dedico a observar sus gestos, su sonrisa o su desagrado al leer alguna parte de libro que no le gustara.  
  
Suspiro largamente, cuando él empezo a jugar con un mechon de su rebelde cabello negro. Le faltaba mucho de estudiar pero que importaba si lo podia ver tan tranquilo. Queriá acercarse decirle sus sentimientos, pero no podia... no debia.  
  
"Esperaré a que vayas por donde yo voy, a que tu alma me la des como yo te la doy. Esperaré a que aprendes de noche a soñar, a que de pronto me quieras besar. "  
  
Ella empezo a escribir algunas anotaciones en su pergamino, con su pluma ya gastada y vieja. Levanto la mirada todavia estaba ahí, pero ahora estaba acompañado por su novia.. él se veia feliz mientras le daba un leve beso en los labios a ella y los dos sonreian. Ginny la pequeña pelirroja enamorada de él desde lo 10 años bajo la vista tristemente a su libro. Cerro los ojos imaginandose que era ella la que estaba con Harry en ese momento... pidiendo con todas sus fueras ser ella y estar sintiendo en ese momento los labios de él.  
  
"Esperaré que las manos me quieras tomar, que en tu recuerdo me quieras por siempre llevar, que mi presencia sea al mundo que quieres sentir, que un dia no puedas sin mi amor vivir. "  
  
Siguio con su anotaciones, ahora no tenia el interes de verlo junto a su novia... le llamo la atención un ruido de sillas moviendose, a esa hora la biblioteca estaba casi vacia y el silencio inundaba todo el lugar. Él se hiba con ella, los dos entrelazando sus manos... Un pequeño sollozo salio no pudiendo evitarlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente, deseaba que se quedara ahí casi junto a ella... separados por unas simples y viejas mesas, no importaba.... porque solamente queria verlo... tenerlo solo por unos momentos más solo para ella, no compartirlo con nadie... Sus pequeñas manos taparon su cara, para evitar asi las lagrimas que empezaban a surguir. Escucho unos pasos cerca de ella, no le importo, ahora solamente queria descargar su tristeza sola, sin que nadie la molestara.  
  
-Ginny... -la llamo una voz que reconoceria a mil metros de distancia. La voz suave y ronca de Harry. Ella rapidamente limpio sus lagrimas, no queria que la viera llorando.  
  
-Ah.. hola!! -saludo tratando de sonreir.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo? - pregunto preocupado.  
  
-No... claro que no Harry -contesto sonriente. Buscando con la mirada aquella chica que ocupaba su lugar, ella se encontraba en la puerta esperandolo con cara de desagrado.  
  
-¿Segura?... no te habia visto que estabas aquí, si no hubiera venido a sentarme junto a ti. - dijo apenado.  
  
-Si... -dijo bajamente- no hay problema, yo tampoco te habia visto. -respondio un poco molesta y seria volviendo a su trabajo, tratando de ignorarlo. Silencio... Harry no hablaba, levanto su vista y encontro aquellos ojos verdes observandola absorto, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.  
  
-Este disculpa... - contesto tambien sonrojado - ya me voy, Cho me espera -dijo rapidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-Adios Harry... -contesto suavemente, observandolo como se hiba junto aquella chica de rasgos orientales. Él la voltea a ver chocando de nuevo con sus ojos verdes le sonrie dulcemente despidiendose, ella sonrie tambien y suspira largamente mientras él desaparece de la puerta.  
  
"Esperare a que sientas nostalgia por mi, a que me pidas que no me separe de ti...... Tal vez jamás seas tú de mí.... mas yo mi amor esperaré."  
  
CONTINUARA????....ustedes deciden....  
  
Bien, otro fic más... si le gusta tal vez hasta haga continuación. Este fic esta dedicado a ese chico especial que me hacia suspirar con solo verlo sonreir... pero el ya no está aquí y no creo volver a verlo en mi vida.... (hey no esta muerto ... no vayan a pensar eso )... "esperare"... fue mi inspiración para realizar este fic y de muchos otros. Anvy ya viste porque te lo dedico?  
  
La canción es cantada por un gran grupo español llamados "Presuntos Implicados" y letra de ella fue realizada por el gran compositos Armando Manzanero orgullosamente mexicano!!!. Por cierto, en esta semana subire otro fic que sera un herm/ron... 


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2  
  
Ginny caminaba por el poco iluminado corredor rumbo a la sala comun, tratando de no dormirse por el cansancio de estudiar y hacer la tarea de Adivinación. Había pasado varias horas desde que habia visto a Harry en la biblioteca y ahora se preguntaba en donde estaria, se imagino que en su dormitorio ya que pasaban de las 11 de la noche. Como estaban en epoca de examenes alargaron la hora de cerrar la biblioteca para que los estudiantes pudieran estudiar por más tiempo.  
  
Entro a la sala comun bostezando largamente, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era irse a dormir, pero al entrar vio sentado a Harry viendo al fuego pensativamente, su mirada se encontraba triste y vacia. Ella se quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer, trato de caminar en silencio para no molestarlo pero tropezo con libro que estaba tirado en el piso y ella cayo al piso.  
  
-Auch! -grito adolorida.  
  
-¿Quién es? -pregunto Harry, voltiando rapidamente a la persona dueña de ese quejido.  
  
-Hola Harry - respondio una suave voz que Harry reconocio. Ella se levanto sonrojada evitando verlo por la verguenza.  
  
-Ginny...-dijo Harry sin entender porque sentia la necesidad de estar con ella, se sentia confundido en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Por un lado sentia algo muy fuerte por Cho y por otro sentia algo especial por su amiga pelirroja. En ese momento pensaba seriamente si decirle a su novia que queria pasar el resto de su vida con ella, sujeto fuertemente la cajita negra que tenia en sus manos. Sabia bien que aun era muy joven para casarse y pensar en tener una familia.... pero sentia la necesidad de tenerla. Pero ahí estaba Ginny con su sonrisa timida y su leve sonrojo haciendo por unos momentos olvidar toda esa confusión de sentimientos.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo? -pregunto con calma, sentandose a un lado de él.  
  
Él la observo seriamente decidiendo si decirle, pero dudaba ya que sabía que tiempo atrás ella habia estado "enamorada" de él, pero en los cursos anteriores ella habia tenido un novio... aunque Hermione le dijo que a ella todavia le gustaba. Se preguntaba si todavia ella sentia algo... solamente algo. Movio la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente, lanzo un largo suspiro. Voltio a verla y noto que ella esperaba espectante a su respuesta.  
  
- No se como empezar... -se detuvo unos momentos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas- bien, yo quiero pedirle a Cho.... bueno tu sabes que nuestra relación va muy bien.  
  
-Si -respondio con voz apagada, perdiendose en sus ojos verdes.  
  
-Bueno... como eres mi amiga seras una de las primeras en saber.  
  
-Amiga... -susurro levemente si que Harry se percatara de lo que habia dicho, desviando su atención al tapiz de la pared como si estuviera muy interesante verla.  
  
-Le pedire a Cho que cuando salgamos de aquí nos casemos -expreso un poco rapido, apareciendo un cierto matiz rojo en sus mejillas, movia nerviosamente su pie.  
  
Ginny se quedo sin habla, voltiandolo a ver y notando su sonrojo involuntario de su amigo. No sabía que contestar solamente lo observaba incredula y se preguntaba constantemente de que porque de todas los amigos de Harry se lo tenía que contar precisamente a ella. Sentia un nudo en la garganta y queen cualquier momento estallaria en lagrimas...  
  
-Ginny -escucho como la voz de Harry la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones.  
  
-Disculpa Harry, es que la verdad me dejaste impactada -dijo con voz aparentemente alegre - no se que decirte ¿felicidades?.  
  
-Gracias... pero aun no se si hacerlo. -dijo con un poco de tranquilidad, pero había algo que le molestaba de la contestación de ella... si le hubiera afectado por lo menos un poco no tendria esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Eso hizo que se decidiera, pensando que ella no tenia el menor interes en él.  
  
-¿La amas? -pregunto tratando de escucharse entusiasmada por la idea.  
  
-Amar... no se si lo que siento por ella sea precisamente eso -contesto con sinceridad razcandose la cabeza, a ella le dio risa al verlo en esa forma que parecia muy infantil.  
  
-Amar a alguien... es cuando piensas todo el tiempo en él -empezo a decir soñadoramente dejando soltar un suspiro largo y doloroso, desvio la mirada nuevamente hacia ese tapiz que parecia ser muy interesante para ella- cuando quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo... verlo, besarlo, sentir sus manos junto a las tuyas... demostrarle que para ti él es la persona importante... eso es para mi amar y... -se quedo callada sin concluir la frase dandose cuenta que Harry la observaba..  
  
-Con que eso es amar... -dijo pensativamente, sin poder evitar ver con mucho interes la cara pecosa pero hermosa de Ginny.  
  
-Si.. es algo realmente hermoso...cuando eres correspondido -termino con cierto vacio en su voz. Una lagrima zurco sus mejillas, desvio rapidamente la cara para evitar que él la viera asi, pero Harry tomo con delicadeza su rostro.  
  
-¿Amas a alguien? -pregunto con interes, limpiando con suavidad su lagrima rebelde.  
  
-Harry, eso ya no importa -contesto levantandose del sillon y sacando una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
  
-Claro que importa...  
  
-Amigo... jaja creo que ando un poco sensible, ya sabes "problemas femeninos" -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
-¿Qué?... Ah! -exclamo desconcertado pero a la vez divertido.  
  
-¿Cuándo lo haras? -pregunto ansiosa, claro estaba que en ese momento sentia que sus esperanzas acaban de morir hacia unos momentos.  
  
-El sabado en el baile -contesto viendo como la pelirroja recogia sus libros y empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación. -Espera...  
  
-¿Si? -pregunto regresando a su lado.  
  
-¿Quieres que te enseñe el anillo? -pregunto con una sonrisa. Ella se detuvo en seco.  
  
-Este, claro -dijo tratando de que su voz se escuchara casual.  
  
Él deposito en su mano la cajita de terciopelo negro. Ella lo abrio con lentitud dejando al descubierto un delicado y elegante anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante adornandolo. Se quedo unos segundos admirandolo e imaginandose a Harry colocando con nerviosismo el anillo, mientras escuchaban musica romantica de fondo. Y ella entusiasmada lo abrazaria y le contestaria un "Si, acepto", para despues terminar en un beso como ningun otro... pero de pronto se dio cuenta que esa era una realidad muy lejana y que debia aterrizar en la realidad: Él se lo pediria a Cho... no a ella.  
  
-Es hermoso -dijo simplemente entregandole la cajita - ella sera muy feliz... te lo aseguro.  
  
-Gracias Gin! -dijo entusiasmado Harry, abrazandola.  
  
Fueron unos instantes lo que estuvieron abrazados, pero para ellos fue una eternidad... diferentes sensaciones surguieron al sentir tan cerca la piel calida de cada uno. Ella se separo dandole una ultima sonrisa.  
  
-Ya me voy a dormir... hasta mañana- dijo rapidamente la pelirroja subiendo a su habitación.  
  
Llego a su habitación con una tristeza nunca antes sentida, se quedo parada enfrente de la puerta, no tenia ganas de entrar y escuchar los ronquillos de algunas de sus compañeras (n/a: hey las mujeres tambien roncamos... si no pregunteselo a mi hermana jeje).  
  
Se sento en el piso helado recargandose en la puerta de su habitación donde tenia un letrero que decia "5to año", no sentia nada solamente un gran vacio en su pecho. No queria llorar pero era imposible no hacerlo, empezo a sollozar levemente hasta que esos sollozos se volvieron cada vez más fuertes...  
  
**** //// **** //// ****  
  
Él la busco todo la mañana pero parecia que su destino era no encontrarla, porque cuando apenas la veia su pelirroja cabellera algo se interponia. Llego la hora de comida y su humor no era el mejor, despues de pasar 2 horas con Snape y los Slytherin (n/a: lo siento pero no saldra Draco jeje), despues de comer decidio irse a pasear a los alrededores del castillo necesitaba pensar y estar solo.  
  
Se sento en una roca cerca del lago, sintiendo el calido aire y el aroma a flores que inundaba todo el lugar. Entonces la encontro sentada en el pasto verde rodeada de amigos. Todos sonreian divertidos , se dio cuenta que no podia evitar dejarla de verla, nunca se habia percatado en su dulce mirada y como sonreia ó como algunas veces cuando hablaba jugaba con su pelo.  
  
Ella sin saber el porque dirigio su mirada hacia el lago, topandose con los ojos verdes de Harry, ella sonrio nerviosa y lo saludo con la mano. Él le contesto el saludo, y decidio acercarse pero cuando iba hacerlo observo como uno de los amigos de ella, la levantaba en sus brazos y se la llevaba cargada hacia el castillo y los dos se carcajeaban divertidos, mientras los demas amigos venian detrás de ellos tambien jugando. Harry desvio molesto la mirada, si solo unos instantes más la hubiera seguido viendo se habria dado cuenta de la mirada triste de ella....  
  
Continuara.... Dejen reviews!!!  
  
Aquí esta mi segundo capitulo . Estoy muy feliz por todos los reviews lindos que me enviaron... espero que les siga gustando la historia. Creo que solo habra 2 capitulos más y se acaba la historia. Creo que me quedo medio cursi este capitulo. Otra cosa :  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES MEP!!!!!!!!..... Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David... ta- tán!! Imaginatelas cantadas por mi guak!! El fic ya estoy emepzandolo a escribir para mañana ahora si lo tendre listo.  
  
Ginny Potter W : Sip..se que tu e-mail es otro.... que bueno que te guste mi fic y aquí tienes la continuacion... hey me dejas un review si te gusta o no...se aceptan comentarios de cualquier tipo jaja... auqneu siemrpe me lo dejas ^_^. Yo se que en esta temporada todos andamos ocupados... fiestas, amigos, ir al cine a ver el Señor de los Anillos (babear un rato ocn Legolas y Faramir jeje). Por que puse a Cho... hmmm buena pregunta jeje: es porque me encanta que la deje Harry!!!!. Eres mala... primero me emocionas diciendome que tienes un fic nuevo... y luego me dices que teesperaras en subirlo ¬¬ bueno te entiendo yo deberia hacer eso ocn mis otros fic en progreso... y he de decirte que lo estoy tratando de hacer ¿puedes darme un adelanto??. Felia año tambien..auqne uun poco atrasadas ¿te llego mi postal? Jaja yo tambien en estas fiestas me emborrache con refresoco jaja... es que tomar no se me da. Besitos....  
  
Danielita_Weasley: Gracias por el review... jejepor cierto ¿¿que es chaito?? ...Saluditos.  
  
Luciana: Hola chiquilla! (jaja yya veo tu cara de desagrado al leer ese diminutivo... y yo se que tu no eres una chiquilla jaja). Yo estoy bien... jaja gracias pro las veladas nocturnas animandome para seguir escribiendo ¿cómo me aguantas? U_U... a veces puedo ser medio pesadita jaja. ¿Quedo triste? Mi querida amiga esa era toda la intencion jeje. Y me conoces bien claro que ese no seria un final de los tipicos mios... ja exceptuando el fic donde mato a herm/ron ¬¬. Besos!!!  
  
Hermanita!!!: Ya casi no te he visto....tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo ¿¿¿estas enojadita conmigo????....sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre seras mi favorita (tu me entiendes por que te lo digo). Estoy esperando ansiosa esos dulces colombianos....Un besosote....  
  
Jackeline: A mi tambien me gusta mucho esta pareja... pero me divierte escribir mas d/g... gracias por decir que escribo bien... eso hace que me anime a seguir ecribiendo... saluditos! Lizbeth: Aquí esta la continuación... espero que te guste y me dejes otro pequeño review!! Saluditos!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Que bueno que te gusto el fic... ya ultimamente casi no te veo, haber si despues nos encontramos en el msn. Y tuveque hacer una continuacion prorque me lo pidieron... y he de decirte que este fic no sera tan largo...creo que otros dos capitulos mas y ya. Besos!  
  
Angela 30: Gracias por el review! Saluditos.  
  
Anvi Snape: Amigocha!!! Que bien que entendiste... auqneu creo que tus sentimientos en este momento estan un poco cambiados. Sorry no era mi intención hacertela pasar mal... pero ya sabes lo escribi con mucho sentimiento y pensando en él... asi que eso salio al recordarlo. Espero que este fic sirva de algo y ya te animes ¡tu puedes! (dos reviews wua!!) ¿Me lo debi de dedicar a mi? Jaja eso no hubiera sido mala idea... pero se hubiera visto algo egocentrista si lo hubiera hecho. Me desagrada la pareja cho/harry... pero era mejor que ponerlo con hermione (guakkkkkk!!!!!!). Que bien que entendieras que parte era la de cada una... fue realmentne dificil escribirlo sin poder sentir un nudo en la garganta (creo que andaba un poco sensible porque andaba en ciertos dias..ejem... "dificiles" para nosotras). Sabes que la parte en donde Gin observaba a Harry en la biblioteca... jeje yo lo hacia pero en la sala de computadoras de la escuela.... era realmente fantastico verlo concetrado en su trabajo y a veces jugar con su cabello... y luego recordar su acento frances.... (¡Porque te fuieste !___________! ). Basta!! Bueno ya me callo de mis tonterias... XXX...  
  
Favila Thyferra : Gracias por el review... espero que la historia no se haya desviado del tema principal... y prometo que no sera tan largo como en mis otras historias... Saludos!  
  
Azkaban: Holas preciosa!!! Hey espero que me cumplas tu promesa, ya que aquí ya esta el capitulo!!! Me gusta mucho que siempre me has apoyado en toda mis historias... muchas gracias! Sabes, para mi es importante el apoyo de las lectoras y mas de las que desde el principio me alentaron a escribir porque con ellas me doy realemtne cuenta si en verdad mis historias han mejorado (aunque ya muchas de ellas no me escriben reviews ¬¬)... aunqeu he de admitir que hay muchas nuevas chicas que me alientan en todo momento y me empiezan a poyar en todos mis fics (gracias chicas!!). El fic de r/her todavia no se que titulo ponerle...para mi es lo mas dificil de todo el fic jaja (ademas de escribir fnales!!). Un gran beso te mando!.  
  
Ginny142003 (Aida): Gracias por leer el fic... si es un poco triste (imaginame a mi al escribirlo...) Que bueno que te gusta esa cancion... y si es preciosa pero se escucha mejor con la voz maravillosa de Sole (vocalista de Presuntos Implicados). Y deja en pensar en tu chico... aunque sea dificil de hacerlo (ja! Si lo sabre yo!!!) y bueno y no nosdeprimamos por eso... jeje recuerda que hay muchos chicos guapos en el mundo (si... ya se me escucho un poco mentirosillla... peo a veces es necesario repetirse eso). Saluditos!  
  
Phoebe: Gracias por tu review... ya ves aquí esta el capitulo nuevo... espero que te guste: Saluditos!  
  
Mep: Aquí tienes un g/h... si me olvide unos momentos de g/d (aunque mi rebelde mente dice que lo meta a la historia ¬¬... pero no!!!) Oyes ¿¿¿como aguantamos a la loca de mione??? Se que eres muy influyente... jaja ella ya me lo dijo. Ja ja creo que si tienes mucha razon de que me queda muchas historias...creo que eres vidente!!¿Éxito seguro? Hmmm... no creo que sea para tanto... jajaja. Hey te has tardado mucho en actualizar... Besos!  
  
Lucre: Gracias por siempre apoyarme... jej que bien que te gusto. Si yo tamben odio cuando Harrry se comporta asi...pero bueno es necesario para la historia ^_^. Besos!  
  
Karla "Mione" : Holas loca!!!Jaja al fin te apareces en uno de mis fics ¬¬....mucha gracias por tus comentarios.... jeje creo que fui un poco mala en este capitulo muajajajaj (creo que ya tengo una buana maestra....) Y lo que usted ordene aquí el captiulo jaja... no se porque prresiento de que un fic que pensaba hacerlo de un solo capitulo se va a volver un poco largo ups! Besos! 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
Habia cierto aire festivo en el ambiente, todos las chicas hablaban emocionadas, sobre el tan esperado baile, que se llevaria acabo en unas horas.  
  
Muchas de ellas, en ese momento se encontraban ya encerradas en sus habitaciones arreglandose. Ginny estaba sentada en el afeizar la ventana, la noche anterior habia nevado y veia jugar a sus compañeros en la nieve, sonrio al darse cuenta que la mayoria eran hombres los que lo hacian.  
  
Observaba el cielo gris y calmado, como si presintiera el estado en que ella se encontraba. Algunas veces zurcaban en el cielo un par de lechuzas o aves.  
  
-Ginny, vamos arreglarnos -decia la voz entusiasmada de Hermione.  
  
-No tengo ganas de ir -respondio con una sonrisa.  
  
-Gin ¿otra ves? - pregunto en voz baja.  
  
-Ve arreglarte, que mi hermano estara ansioso por verte con tu nueva tunica. -dijo tratandose de escuchar alegre. Hermione se sonrojo levemente.  
  
Esos ultimos dias ella, habia evitado hablar con Harry. Él la buscaba pero ella siempre decia pretextos y se escapaba de ahí. No, era que estuviera molesta con él o algo parecido... solamente queria verlo feliz y queria darse la idea que él nunca sería para ella.  
  
-Bien, pero ahora que recuerdo ¿quién será tu pareja de baile? -pregunto curiosa, mientras que en un libro buscaba algun hechizo alisador mas sencillo que el anterior.  
  
-¿Mi pareja de baile?... es Roger Davis -contesto con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de impresión de Hermione.  
  
-¿El que esta en Revanclaw?... -dijo asombrada.  
  
-Si, el mismo - dijo -me lo pidio el lunes despues del entrenamiento.  
  
-Entonces ahora más que nunca te tendras que arreglar. -dijo al recordar a Roger Davis, estudiante de 7to, jugador de quiddicht y popular entre las chicas.  
  
-Está bien, vamos. -dijo vencida Ginny.  
  
&########&&&&########&  
  
Todos los chicos esperaban ansiosos enla Sala Común, hasta que dieron las 8:00 pm las mujeres fueron bajando poco a poco, hasta que se empezo a despejar la sala. Ron se movia inquieto de un lado para otro y Harry desde hacia unos 10 minutos se había ido a esperar a Cho en la entrada del Gran Comedor.  
  
Ron miraba con deseperación la entrada de las habitaciones de las chicas, de sus labios se dibujo una gran sonrisa al ver bajar a su novia bellamente arreglada.  
  
-Herm, te ves... ¡!wua!! -dijo aun con la boca abierta.  
  
-Basta Ron -dijo sonrojada -tu tambien...te ves... muy guapo  
  
-¿Dónde está mi hermana? -pregunto esperando que ella tambien saliera de la habitación.  
  
-Dijo que nos adelantemos y que le digamos a Davis que en unos momentos mas bajara.  
  
-¿Davis? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
-Si, Roger Davis su pareja...  
  
-Hmmm, no me gusta -dijo molesto.  
  
-Jaja a ti nadie te gusta para tu hermana. -dijo dandole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba arreglado con adornos navideños. Los profesores lucian sus tunicas sobrias y formales. Todos los alumnos hiban con sus parejas, muchas de ella se habia esmerado en verse lindas esas noches y la mayoria de los chicos se mostraban nerviosos.  
  
-Hola amor -dijo la voz cariñosa (n/a: y fastidiosa) de Cho.  
  
-Hola Cho -respondio con una sonrisa, observando lo linda que se veia con ese vestido color rosa palido.  
  
-Entremos -dijo Cho, tomando el brazo de Harry.  
  
Harry diviso en una mesa cercana a la "pista de baile", se acerco aunque sabia que a Cho, no le agradaba mucho la idea.  
  
-Ya llegue -dijo Harry sentandose en una silla enfrente de ellos. Ellos le sonrieron forzosamente a Cho.  
  
-Disculpen -dijo un chico alto y de cabellos rubios -¿Han visto a Ginny?  
  
-Ah.. Davis ella dijo que no tardaba en bajar -respondio Hermione, notando que se veia muy guapo con esa tunica azul oscuro.  
  
-Gracias, la esperare en la puerta. -dijo, sonriendoles, haciendo que un leve color rojizo surcara en las mejillas de Hermione.  
  
-¿Él es su pareja? -pregunto con cierto aire molesto Harry.  
  
-Al fin lo logro Roger -dijo Cho, notando las miras curiosas decidio proseguir- es que a él le gusta Ginny y ella nunca le hacia caso.  
  
-Ahora menos me gusto -murmuro Ron.  
  
-Miren ahí viene ella. -exclamo Hermione señalando a la puerta.  
  
Ginny entraba con su vestido color rojo oscuro (n/a. Me encanta ese color jeje...), su cabello lo tenia levemente rizado y su maquillaje era muy sencillo, solo haciendo notar sus labios rojos con un brillo. Roger la tenia sujetada su mano y caminaban hacia otra mesa lejos a la de ellos.  
  
-¿No se va a venir a sentar aquí? -pregunto Harry sin poder quitarle la mirada.  
  
-Creo que no... -respondio Ron observandolos con detenimiento.  
  
Despues de cenar, tocaron un grupo nuevo llamado "Brujas Magicas" que eran la sensación del momento. Muchos bailaban divertidos. Harry no podía evitar ver al otro extremo de la pista a Ginny bailando con Rogers, y no le agradaba como el le hablaba muy cerca de su rostro.. aunque al parecer a ella no le molestaba.  
  
-Harry ¿te sucede algo? -pregunto Cho, viendolo con dulcura.  
  
-No... este quiero hablar contigo -dijo nervioso.  
  
-Si, habla -respondio curiosa Cho.  
  
-Hablemos afuera. -dijo, tomando su mano y llevandosela a los jardines.  
  
Ginny había visto despistadamente durante todo el baile a Harry, le gustaba mucho... pero veia que con Cho se complementaba. Se sentia una cobarde por no decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque pensaba que a lo mejor ya era tarde para decirselo. Decidio salir de ahí, ya que tanta gente la estaba mareando.  
  
-Roger, quiero salir unos momentos -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Si, vamos -respondio tomando su mano.  
  
-Este...-dijo, soltando su mano- porque no vas por unos refrescos y te espero afuera -dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Bien, en unos momentos voy -dijo ,antes de perderse entre la multitud a buscar las bebidas.  
  
Salio a los jardinas, aspirando el delicioso aroma de las flores. Sintio el frio aire en su cara, enrojeciendo de inmediato. Empezo a caminar y encontro una banca solitaria, rodeada de multiples colores que al verlas de cerca eran pequeñas hadas que volaban de un lado a otro.  
  
Se sento, recargandose en el respaldo de la banca. Cerro los ojos tratando de descansar unos segundos. Pero unas voces la hicieron abrir los ojos inmediatamente. Busco de donde provenia las voces, para darse cuenta que estaban en otra banca atrás de ella y lo unico que los separaba eran un pequeño arbusto. Se molesto consigo misma, porque no se había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí.  
  
-¿Qué querias decirme Harry? -pregunto la voz que Ginny reconocia como la de Chang.  
  
-Yo..este... tu -empezo a decir nervioso.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Yoqueriapedirtesitequeriascasarconmigo -dijo rapidamente que no se le entendio.  
  
-Harry, no te entendi -dijo divertida Cho, pero su cara cambio cuando Harry saco una cajita negra del bolsillo de su tunica.  
  
-Cho... quiero que te cases conmigo -dijo con seguridad Harry, viendola a la cara. El con delicadeza le coloco el anillo y ella sollozaba emocionada.  
  
-¡¡Harry!! -exclamo Cho, abrazandolo.  
  
En la otra banca, Ginny se habia quedado sin habla y con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar...  
  
-Uff... al fin te encontre Gin -dijo la voz galante de Rogers.  
  
Harry se sobresalto, separandose de Cho y escuchando con detenimiento las voces.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo Gin? -pregunto él.  
  
-No, Roger... vamonos de aquí, hace frio. -dijo, levantandose con la ayuda de él.  
  
Harry se levanto de su asiento, observando como Roger abrazaba a Gin y ella se recargaba en él. En ese momento sintio como si un balde de agua fria le acabara de caer.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Dejen Reviews!!!  
  
Bueno, aquí tiene otro capitulo... el proximo sera el final. Otra cosa, coloque a Roger Davis porque en el 5to libro sale... y me gusto (se que antes habia salido pero ...en fin), no recuerdo en que curso esta y ni como es fisicamente.  
  
Este capitulo esta super dedicado para mi grandiosa amiga Naga-chan: Eres una de las personas mas maravillosas que he conocido... gracias por apoyarme en esos momentos de debilidad (guak!! Que me fastidia tenerlos), darme palabras de aliento cuando he llorado (ja! La mayoria de las veces por la culpa de los estupidos y mediocres profesores...) y darme sabios consejos. Ah!! te super agradezco aguantarme en mis ratos "histericos" y ser la unica persona que se atreve a calmarme (recuerda... nadie se me acerca en ese estado jaja... eres la unica persona que permito que haga eso) y escucharme todas las tonterias que digo cuando estoy asi... otro año mas amiga.  
  
Mione: ¬¬... al fin me dejas un review... jaja gracias pro enviarmelo al e- mail, me gusto mucho (Legolas es mio!!!!), bueno ya estas perdonada y entiendo que en la otra historia no me dejes porque no te gustan mucho los d&g. Fui muy cursi en la descripción "de amar" a alguien, ahora que lo veo guak!!! Okis... besos!!! (Que lastima que ya no tendremos nuestras charlas nocturnas...)  
  
Mep: Jaja sirve apoyarnos mutuamente...espero que nos sigmaos viendo en le msn. ¿Verdad que Harry es malo?... jaja... (aodro ponerlo asi de malo jaja). Bueno gracias por el review...besos!  
  
Luciana: ^_^ hola mi consejera personal (¿recuerdas porque te lo digo?)... gracias por el review... chuiks!  
  
Anvi Snape: Hello!!! Se que tus sentimientos no han cambiado. pero ya olvidalo es lo mejor (te lo digo yo!!!), adenás hay muchos chicos guapos que valen la pena. Creo que si te esta llegando el fic... hey que paso cn la continuacion de nuestro fic??? Besos...!  
  
Tabatas: Gracias Loyda por el review... hey dentro de poco seras famosa.... besos!!  
  
Sakura Shidou. Ahora si me estas cumpliendo con los reviews...gracias!!! Si , vieras que yo no ando en problemas de corazon.. simplemente escribo asi porque estoy loca jaja. Besos!  
  
Lucre: Se que es tu pareja preferida... y aqu iesta el nuevo capitulo. Hey..si te creo capaz de torturarme en el msn.. las dos son malas jaja. Besos!  
  
Malu: Gracias por tu review!!!!!  
  
Azkaban: Gracias por decirme siempre que escribo bien (que tu tambie nlo haces!!) me animas mucho. Yo tambien cumplo con mi review por capitulo (auqne en otros fics ya no dejo jaja). Hago sufrir mucho a la pobre de Gin... pero bueno, veras que tendra un final feliz (ja..si no se me ocurre matar a alguien). Mil besos!!!  
  
Lore: Gracias por el review...  
  
Ginny Potter W: Por Merlin jaja casi me haces llorar... bueno es Cho, por que es la mas estupida dde todo el libro y no me duele que Harry la deje (creo que ya te lo habia dicho en el msn). Hey no volvera a llorar Gin enfrente de el, grr.. ahora que lo leo de nuevo no se que pense al escribir eso ( no Gin, tu no debes de llorar!!). Si existe el divorcio... jaja. Me agrada que digas todo con sinceridad, porque si siempreme dicen : "el fic es totalmente perfecto" (bueno no tanto)... ya despues no me la cero, porque yo se que tiene muchos errores etc... pero en fin gracias por el review. LEAN SUS FICS EN LA PAGINA DE HARRY ARGENTINO!!. Besos!  
  
Meluchi: Gracias por el review... jaja ¿entonces te encanta todo el fic? , super! Besos!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Otro review mas de la desaparecida jaja, que bien que aqu itambien me dejaste uno, me animan mucho. La verdad escribo muy pocos H&G pero tratare de escribir mas. Huy niña me hiciste temblar con tu amenaza de muerte... jaja. Besos! 


	4. Capitulo final

Capitulo final.... dedicado a Anvi Snape ^_^ , Lucy, Lucre (por todas esas noches de desveladas platicando en el msn), Lira Garbo, Mep (como olvidarme de ti, si somos las chicas que mas adoramos a esta hermosa pareja), Mione (¬¬ LEGOLAS ES MIO!!!.... y no te lo comparto), Bere, Sakura, Abril Fouquet, Maite Zaitut, Lipi Weasley, Tabata (la nueva grandiosa escritora... sabes que ya soy fan tuya???)... ufff.... a todas en general.  
  
Capitulo 4.  
  
Los alumnos empezaban a volver de las vacaciones navideñas, algunos seguian platicando sobre le pasado baile y el chisme del día era que Harry le había pedido a la joven Chang que si se queria casar con él.  
  
Muchos se habían ido, pero los pocos que se quedaron disfrutaron al maximo las vacaciones. Harry se había quedado en el castillo y por consiguiente tambien la parejita feliz formada por Ron y Hermione.  
  
Era una tarde nublada de principios de año, Harry en ese momento se encontraba paseandose de la mano con su prometida, que se paseaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aún quedaba vestigios de nieve en los jardines y la temperatura bajaba precipitadamente.  
  
Ella hablaba animadamente, pero él no la escuchaba sus pensamientos estaban en otra persona. Se sentaron en la escalinata de la entrada del colegio, observando como llegaban el carruaje llego de estudiantes temblorosos y sonrojados por el crudo invierno.  
  
-Harry... ¿me escuchas? -pregunto molesta Cho, soltando bruscamente su mano.  
  
-He??... claro que si Cho -respondio con rapidez, tratando de tomar de nuevo la mano de su prometida.  
  
-Mmm... dime que fue lo ultimo que te dije - dijo, levantando la ceja.  
  
-Me decias... este... -empezo a balbucear Harry.  
  
-Por lo visto no me prestabas atención -dijo con un deje desesperación en su voz.  
  
-Claro que si, solo me distraje unos momentos -se disculpo Harry.  
  
-¿En que pensabas?.. ó ¿en "quien" pensabas"? -pregunto Cho, enfatizando la palabra "quien".  
  
-En nadie - contesto,desviando la mirada hacia el carruaje notando como una cabellera pelirroja salia de ahí.  
  
-Ya veo... -dijo Cho, observando hacia donde veia Harry- nos vemos Harry -dijo, levantandose y dejando a él sin poder articular ninguna palabra.  
  
Ginny Weasley bajaba del carruaje, se acomodo su bufanda tratando de calentarse un poco. En sus manos traia un libro muggle que Hermione le había prestado y le había servido en el largo viaje. Bostezo aburrida y observo los alrededores... y ahí estaba él junto con su novia.  
  
Solo detuvo unos segundos su mirada en Harry, se veia tan bien como siempre con su rebelde cabello y sus lentes redondos dandole un aspecto mas infantil.  
  
Resignada, comenzo a caminar hacia el castillo, rumbo por donde estaba él. Esos dias se la había pasado realmetne mal, pero gracias a las divertidas bromas de sus hermanos gemelos y asi como la visita de sus hermanos mayores le habían levantado el animo.  
  
Se habia decidido olvidarlo, bueno trataria de por lo menos ser su amiga y confidente, algo asi como Hermione. Tal vez asi tendria una oportunidad... pero en ese momento recordo que Harry se podría decir ya no era un "hombre libre", se rio al pensar en lo ridiculo que se escuchaba esa palabra.  
  
-Ginny -la llamo una voz.  
  
-Ah... Harry -dijo sorprendida, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora él estaba enfrente de ella viendola con detenimiento, hasta cierto punto de ponerla nerviosa.  
  
-Feliz año nuevo -dijo timidamente.  
  
-Felicidades a ti tambien Harry -respondio caminando de nuevo hacia la entrada. Trato de acabar ahí la platica, pero Harry siguio caminando a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué tal te la pasaste con tus padres? -pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
-Mmm... bien -respondio secamente, ignorandolo.  
  
-Te encuentro extraña -dijo, tomando con delicadeza su brazo para detenerla y ver que le sucedia.  
  
-No es nada Harry -dijo con amargura en la voz.¿Por qué no solamente se iba? Sentirlo cerca de ella hacia que su agonía fuera mas lenta y dolorosa. Sentir su mano era un verdadero martirio... en ese momento no soportaria más lo tenia que abrazar...  
  
-Si te sucede algo...dimelo y yo te podria ayud...  
  
Fue interrumpido por unos gritos de alegria.  
  
-GINNY!!! -grito una chica de cabellos castaños, abrazandola.  
  
-Jaja... que recibimiento Susi -dijo divertida.  
  
-¡¡Ni te imaginas que!! -exclamaba emocionada. Observo a Harry por unos momentos, su cara se fruncio un poco. Pero sonrio triunfante al recordar porque la estaba buscando.  
  
-Calmate y dime que sucede -dijo sonriendo con dulcura.  
  
-Esta es tu noche... -dijo tomando una gran vocanada de aire.  
  
-¿Mi noche? -pregunto sin entender. Voltio a ver a Harry y solo alzo los hombros sin entender tampoco.  
  
-Si... esta noche Roger te pedira ser su novia!! -grito.  
  
-No... ¿es broma? -dijo incredula, olvidando pr unos momentos que Harry estaba ahí.  
  
-No es broma, yo mismo lo escuche cuando estaba con esa orientalilla... ¿cómo se llama? -pregunto con gesto de desagrado.  
  
-Chang... Cho Chang -respondio molesto Harry.  
  
-Ups!! Se me olvido que es tu novia -dijo sonrojandose, pero de sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
-No importa... bueno nos vemos despues -dijo despidiendose Harry, con una forzada sonrisa.  
  
Ellas se quedaron calladas por unos momentos, pero cuando Susi vio que él se había alejado solto una gran carcajada. Ginny aun la veia sin entender el motivo.  
  
-Creo que funciono.... -dijo victoriosa la amiga, abrazandola de nuevo.  
  
-Ya se.... ¿es mentira lo de Roger? -pregunto con tono molesto pero veia a su amiga divertida.  
  
-Bueno... mentira no tanto... yo solo escuche que tu le gustabas... y.... -decia nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Te lo dire... ufff!!!... es que queria que Harry , se diera cuenta que tu no hibas a estar siempre esperandolo.... y que no te habia dolido lo de su compromiso -dijo rapidamente, viendo con temor a su amiga.  
  
-Gracias Susy, pero no era necesario que hicieras todo esto. -dijo agradecida con su amiga, entrando al colegio.  
  
&########&&&&########&  
  
Había pasado la primera semana de clases y ya todos se encontraban enfrascados en diferentes tareas. Aún no mejoraba el clima, impidiendolos salir a caminar o jugar a las afueras de la escuela, era como si la escuela y el clima se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacerlos estudiar mas... decian muchos.  
  
Harry se sentia realmente confundido, le gustaba Cho era la chica que cualquiera desearia tener su lado. Pero por otro lado tenia a su amiga Ginny que ultimamente la sentía muy alejada de él y le dolia. Y no sabía porque le habia molestado verla abrazada por aquel tipo (Roger) o verla platicar con otros. Tambien le extraño no escuchar nada sobre el "supuesto" noviazgo de Ginny y Roger, lo cúal le agradaba mucho.  
  
Eran demasiado sentimientos que sentia ultimamente, tambien notaba extraña a Cho, ya no era la misma chica cariñosa y lo evadia a veces. Pero en la verdad eso ya no le molestaba.  
  
Caminaba distraido cuando zaz!  
  
-Ouch!! -dijo la voz conocida para él. Sonrio al recordar que esa expresión ya la había escuchado antes.  
  
-Ginny.. disculpa -dijo ayudandola a levantarse del piso. Ella sonrio con amabilidad, arreglando su tunica.  
  
-No hay problema Harry -dijo evitando su mirada -yo tambien caminaba distraida.  
  
-La otra vez no terminamos nuestra platica.  
  
-¿Cúal platica? -dijo indiferente.  
  
-Sobre nosotros....  
  
-Harry!!! -grito la voz estruendosa de una chica atrás de ella. Harry sonrio al ver quien venia corriendo y lo abrazaba.  
  
-Cho ¿qué sucede? -dijo al notar como lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
-No te imaginas... me acaba de llegar una carta de mis padres -decia entre sollozos. Ginny la vio con fastidio, alejandose con lentitud del lugar. Harry queria impedir que se fuera, pero Cho cada vez lloraba con más fuerza.  
  
Cuando creyo que ya se había alejado un buen tramo comenzo a caminar con mas rapidez, escuchando a lo lejos los lloriqueos de la novia de Harry. Estaba molesta, pero mas que nada con ella misma por volver a caer bajo la voz hipnotizante de Harry.  
  
&########&&&&########&  
  
Harry entro en silencio a la habitación de los chicos, todos estaban placidamente dormidos, sonrio al ver como Ron murmuraba "Hermione" entre sueños y abrazaba su almohada creyendo que era ella. Se acosto en su comoda cama, cubriendose levemente con la caliente cobija escarlata. Trato de acomodar sus ideas y pensar un poco lo que acaba de pasar, abrio su mano izquierda y observo el pequeño anillo que antes le habia pertenecido a Cho.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-No te imaginas... me acaba de llegar una carta de mis padres -decia entre sollozos.  
  
-¿Qué dice? -pregunto preocupado. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los decepcionados ojos castaños de Ginny y ver como se alejaba cabizbaja. Abrio la boca con la intención de hablarle para impedir que se fuera, pero sintio como Cho lo aprisionaba más contra ella.  
  
-Harry, mis padres me acaban de decir que no quieren que me case... dicen que somos muy jovenes -exclamo separandose de él, encontrandose con sus ojos verdes, pero extrañamente se encontraban tranquilos.  
  
Ella lo observo con más detenimiento, ahí mismo se dio cuenta que a Harry no le había afectado tanto la noticia. Sentio un pequeño vacio en su corazón. Ese chico en realidad no lo amaba, y tal vez ella tampoco. Penso que tal vez él desesperado por casarse con ella iria hablar con sus padres o algo parecido, pero como lo veia se notaba que no tenia la mas minima intención de hacerlo.  
  
Nunca se entero si en verdad lo amaba, ó simplemente era su novia por que en cierta manera le recordaba a Cedrig, o que él en verdad la quisiera. Recordo como sus miradas se encontraron en su primer partido de quidditch contra los Gryffindore y como Harry se veia de aspecto fragil y con necesidad de que alguien lo amara. Pero ahora enfrente a ella se encontraba un chico seguro y su aspecto ya no era de un chico debilucho.  
  
-Creo... que es mejor que terminemos con esto -dijo con tristeza. Vio la cara de sorpresa de él.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto observando como Cho se alejaba unos pasos de él y se limpiaba sus lagrimas.  
  
Nerviosamente empezo a jugar con su anillo, pensando por unos momentos si era buena idea lo que iba hacer. Ahí tenía enfrente a ella al chico más amable, guapo (n/a: bueno no tanto...ni que fuera Cedrig jajaja), valiente entre muchas otras cosas. Pero se decidio al ver, como él se mantenia tranquilo y no parecia molestarle la idea.  
  
-Esto no me pertenece -dijo, entregandole el anillo.  
  
-Cho.. -exclamo, cerrando su mano.  
  
-No soy la persona que tu buscas -dijo, dandole un rapido beso en los labios -Adios, Harry... y no me busques.  
  
Harry se quedo parado, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. En ese instante, se dio cuenta que a ella nunca la habia amado simplemente era porque no queria estar solo y ahora él ya había encontrado a la mujer que en verdad si amaba y realmente lo llenaba en todos sus aspectos.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Estaba decidido, le diria a Ginny que la queria y que deseaba estar con ella. Ahora , tenia que ver que pensaba ella de eso. Medito por unos instantes y decidio esperarse unos dias a que se calmaran las cosas. Coloco el anillo en la mesita de noche, se acosto, durmiendose enseguida y teniendo sueños con cierta pelirroja.  
  
&########&&&&########&  
  
Pasaron los días rapidamente, ya casi estaba por terminar el 6to año. La noticia del rompimiento fue chisme de muchos días,hasta que se cansaron y los olvidaron... la noticia nueva era que Luna Lovegood y Neville Lombottong eran novios (n/a: jeje...que espero que asi sea, bonita pareja harian =P ) y muchos no podían creer que el ya tuviera novia. Cho salía con otro chico, que a Harry ni le intereso en lo mas minimo en enterarse en su nombre. Algunas veces Cho lo saludaba con la mirada y Harry sonreia, dese aquella noche ya no habían vuelto hablar.  
  
Ahora, se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca, observando a la más chica de los Weasley, dos mesas más adelante, leyendo y apuntando anotaciones en su pergamino. Ella no se habia dadon cuenta que él estaba ahí, estaba concentrada en sus estudios. El despistadamente leia su libro "Volando con los Chuddley Cannons" nuevamente, ya se lo sabía de memoria, pero no importaba. Se dedico a a observar sus gestos, sus graciosas pecas o como se mordia el labio inferior nerviosamente.  
  
Suspiro largamente, cuando ella empezo a jugar con un mechon de su largo rojizo. Estaba decidido este seria el día en que le diria sus verdaderons sentimientos hacia ella.  
  
Despues de su rompimiento con Cho, la relación con Ginny mejoro un poco. Aunque ella aún se mantenia alejada de él. Pero a veces, cuando estaban Ron y Hermione, ella se comportaba como antes.  
  
De vuelta volvio a su libro, pero a veces levantaba la vista para observarla con detenimiento. Su cara se mostro molesta cuando noto como un chico de 7to curso se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado. De pronto sus miradas se encontraron y ella desvio con rapidez su mirada, pero una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios.  
  
Solo estuvo unos instantes platicando con ese chico, en menos de 10 minutos se retiro, despidiendose de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Dio una mirada fugaz a Harry y ya no estaba en su asiento. . Ella suspiro decepcionada volviendo a sus libro.  
  
-Ginny... -la llamo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se sobresalto asustada.  
  
-Harry -saludo , sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? - pregunto, sentandose a su lado.  
  
-No me falta mucho-contesto cansadamente, no pudiendo evitar soltar un gran bostezo.  
  
-Dejame ayudarte a terminar.  
  
-Bueno, entonces busca en aquel libro -dijo señalando un libr ogrueso y viejo que estaba a su lado.  
  
-Claro -respondio, empezando a buscar. A veces miraba de reojo a Ginny, noto como le empezaba a surguir un leve tono sonrojado.  
  
Despues de una hora, ya habían acabado y ahora se encontraban recogiendo los libros, pergaminos, plumas, etc.  
  
-Uff... estoy cansada -dijo, dedicandole una calida sonrisa. -Gracias Harry.  
  
-Por nada - dijo, entregandole una pluma. Ella la tomo y sintio un leve cosquilleo en su estomago cuando sintio como rozaban su mano con la de Harry. Los dos se quedaron observandose, con algo de miedo tomo su mano entre las suya y la beso suavemente.  
  
-Harry... -susurro -no me hagas esto -dijo suplicante, perdiendose en sus ojos verdes quue cada vez los sentia mas cerca de ella.  
  
-¿Hacer que? -pregunto casi sobre sus labios.  
  
-Esto... -dijo antes de sentir los calidos labios de él sobre ella.  
  
&########&&&&########&  
  
Harry sentia como muchas miradas lo observaban tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta. Sintio algunas gotas frias de sudor recorrer su frente. Sus palpitaciones eran cada vez mas rapidas. Esto era más dificil que pelear contra Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos. Solo veia las grandes figuras que se alzaban enfrente de él y lo veian como si fuera un enemigo. El silencio reynaba el ambiente. Tenía miedo y....  
  
-Por Dios, Harry -dijo una voz divertida rompiendo el silencio - ¡¡¡ya dilo!!!  
  
-Callate George - ordeno una voz autoritaria - Continua, cariño -dijo con dulcura.  
  
-Mamá, si esto es lo más facil del mundo -replico Fred. Sonriendole y guiñandole el ojo a Harry.  
  
-¡¡Fred!! -grito amenazante su madre.  
  
-Ahora si, ¿qué decias? -pregunto Arthur Weasley. Que con su mirada tranquila lo observaba como si viera a un hijo más.  
  
-Este... -empezo a decir nerviosamente, desabrochando el primer boton de su camisa para poder respirar mejor - queria...  
  
-¿Qué, Harry? -pregunto la chica, que tenia tomada de la mano a su lado.  
  
-Dilo, Harry...tu puedes-murmuro la voz de Hermione dandole animos.  
  
Se levanto de su asiento y sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de su novia. Ella lo veia expectante y con una gran sonrisa que no podía evitar, al notar como Harry sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalon.  
  
-Ginny... te casarias conmigo -pregunto, viendola a los ojos. Ella estaba inmovil, sin poder articular ninguna plabra de la emoción. Al fin despues de 4 años de noviazgo se decidia a pedirselo.  
  
-¿Qué respondes? -pregunto de nuevo Harry.  
  
-¡¡¡ Si !!! - respondio, observando como Harry le colocaba el anillo en su mano, se levanto y lo beso ante la mirada feliz de todo.  
  
-Ejem... Harry, todavia no estan casados -dijo celosamente Ron.  
  
-Ustedes siganle, no hay problema -dijieron al mismo tiempo que saltaban de felicidad. La pareja se separaron sonrojados.  
  
-Felicidades muchacho -dijo la voz cansada de Remus Lupin a su lado -si él estuviera aquí seria muy feliz. (n/a. ¿saben que adoro a Lupin?.. ejem... ya se que él no tenia nada que ver aquí, pero... olvidenlo jaja ).  
  
Al fin eres un Weasley -dijo su amigo Ron, dandole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
  
-Mi niña se va a casar -decia sollozando su padre. La madre de Ron lloraba de felicidad, mientras emocionada abrazaba a Harry casi asfixiandolo.  
  
-¿Y tu Ron? -pregunto maliciosamente Fred. Dandole un codazo en las costillas.  
  
-¿Yo que? -dijo con un deje de dolor por le golpe recibido.  
  
-Para cuando le pides a Herm que se case contigo - dijo carcajeandose George, al notar como Ron y Hermione se sonrojaban.  
  
-Mira George.....  
  
-Oh!.. otra pelea más -dijo Bill Weasley a su otro hermano.  
  
-Cuando maduraran -dijo resignado Charly, mientras iba a la cocina por unas bebidas para celebrar.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny abrazados veian divertidos toda la escena familiar. Ron persiguiendo a los gemelos lanzadoles algunos hechizos a ellos y Hermione casi al punto del llanto preguntandole porque no le pedia que se casaran. Harry sonrio, al ver que todos los que queria estaban con él y celebraban ese gran acontecimiento.  
  
Ginny se abrazo más a su prometido, al fin estaban juntos. Había valido la pena todo lo que había esperado....  
  
Fin!!!!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS..... hagan que mi labor como "escritora" valga la pena.please!!!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este final... si vieran como batallo para escribirlo (jeje ...siempre lo digo pero es la verdad). Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews en todos los capitulos y pues tambien gracias a los que no dejaron pero lo leyeron. Tengo la esperanza que H&G si queden juntos al final del libro (MEP: H&G 4EVER!!!). Ahora, si hice un fic demasiado pequeño jeje... no queria aburrilos mucho... GRACIAS....TOTALES!!!!  
  
Mione:  
  
Ginny W.... No te agobies tanto, vive la vida... jeje y que bueno que me dejaste review, espero verte pronto en el msn. Besos!  
  
Abril Fouquet: Si no me equivoco tienes un fic ¿verdad?...si... y ya lo lei (me agrado mucho). Los hombres son idiotas por naturaleza... no lo pueden evitar (u_u si de puro milagro algun chico me lee... no estoy generalizando a todos los hombres... solo los que nos hacen en un momento sufrir por ellos ¬¬). Besos!  
  
Bere_Radcliffe. Huy... creo que mejor me escondo de ti, bueno creo que te gustara el final asi jeje. Te recompese y mucho!!! ^_^. Me gusta escribir g&h... pero en mi mente aparece ese rubio irresistible y bah! No puedo evitar escribir mas g&d, pero tratare de evitar esa tentacion jaja. "Aparecete" mas seguido, que sabes bien que tus reviews me animen (y ademas de que eres de las pocas me han apoyado desde mi primer fic). Besos!  
  
Maite Zaitut. Que bueno que te gusto el fic, me alegra mucho. ¿Verdad que la canción es hermosa? Ufff... a mi me fascina. Los sentimientos de Ginny en cierto modo son reales (yo los senti...). Sabes, Ginny es mi personaje favorito de todo el libro y es la mejor que se adecua para mis fics dramaticos... no creas que la hago sufrir por mala jeje.  
  
Lipi Weasley: Me gusto lo que me dijiste . "Cómo es posible que escribas cosas tan bellas pero tan tristes?" pues eso no se jeje, simplemente me salen (bueno la parte de inspiracion se la debo aquel chico.... snifff, ya no vale la pena hablar de él) . Si Cho es estupida y no lo puede evitar. Y yo tampoco tnego nada contra las orientales..te lo aseguro, tanto como que llevo algo de sangre china en mis venas ( y es en serio). Espero que te hayas pasado unas super vacaciones, se me hacia raro que ya no me dejaras reviews . Que bien que volviste ya extraña tus reviews. No hay problema con que no hayas leido antes el fic, por lo menos lo descubriste y te gusto jeje. Dejame reviews cuando puedas (y que sean largos ...claro si se puede ). La que si se me hace raro que no aparezca por aquí e s a Wap Weasley...bueno en fin espero que te haya gustado el final. Besos!  
  
Lucre. Te voy a mandar a Roger a tu casa... pero antes tengo que examinarlo que este en perfectas condiciones jaja. Muchas gracias por el review. Jaja si me hablas por telefono cre oque tu madre me va a odiar jajaja...digo por la cuenta telefonica. Besos!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Gracias por tus reviews, ¿a donde fuiste de vacaciones?, bueno espero que cuando llegues me dejes un review. Besos!  
  
Anvi Snape. Espero que te haaya gustado el fic, porque todo lo hice pensando en ti y en mi y como seria si nuestra "historia real" tuviera ese final feliz, pero ya vez la reailidad es cruel y tendremos que "esperar" por alguin mas (y mejor). Hey!!!.... ¬¬ es tu obligacion de amiga en apoyarme en contra de la Chang, no te debe de caer bien ni en lo mas minimo jaja. Pobre Harry, ahora se la paso llorando porque lo regañaste muy feo (dice que no tiene la culpa de llevar sangre Potter... -lo digo por lo tonto) y se sintio mal que su unica "media-hermana" lo tratara asi de feo (y yo... que le di varios golpes en la cabeza por tonto). Olvidemonos de nuestros chicos y hay que buscar a otros que en verdad si nos valoren!! X.  
  
Tabatas: Jejeje ya sabes, Harry si esta tonto...pero como veras se dio cuenta a tiempo. Una pequeña escena de celos (de Ron) siempre cae bien jaja. Pobre Ginny es su obligación sufrir mucho jeje...creo que ya no lo hare tanto. Y otro final feliz, mas en mi lista ¡sip! Lei tu fic , y creeme que no pareces 


End file.
